wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Reidra
Reidra Krastinov is a female Blood Elven rogue. She's also currently not alive. Yes, you read that right, this character's been killed. You can read this but it's pointless. Appearance Reidra is lacking in height by Blood Elven standards. She is broad of shoulder with corded, lean muscles and long legs despite her height. She wears her ashen-black hair in a long ponytail, tied back with a plain white band. She has more scars than are worth counting, the most notable cutting across her throat. A black mark mars the right side of her face, running from just below her eye to above her lip; the opposite side is unmarked. Her wardrobe tends to be one of two things: revealing or practical. She tries to keep up appearances, but it's not uncommon to smell traces of herb-smoke or alcohol lingering about when in her presence. Tennha Valke In her somewhat-awful disguised form, Reidra lets her hair down. It annoys the hell out of her, as made evident by her constant fidgeting, pulling at, assaulting, throwing around and generally hating every piece of hair that manages to get in her way, and they always do. She wears a face-mask, and speaks with an odd, almost noble accent to her Thalassian which sounds incredibly forced and fake. Background Childhood Reidra almost had a fairly average, middle-class upbringing as the child of a city guard and a seamstress, but her father passed away while she was still just a child and her mother about lost it -- turning to alcohol and generally not doing an excellent job raising her daughter. When she felt she was old enough (and you know how children's judgment can be) she took off on her own, living on the pity of others and learning how to charm the pocket-change off of people (and where that failed, how to wind up with it regardless). When she could, she would spy on the guards' swordsmanship drills and started practicing them herself, once she could afford a blade. Though not a quick study, she was determined. Eventually, of course, she grew too old to pass for a street rat. Unwilling to sell her dignity on street-corners, she turned to mercenary work, getting a feel for the lay of the land as she traveled the continent of Lordaeron as a sellsword. She just happened to be in the capital city when the undead scourge descended upon it, and could bring herself to do nothing but watch in awe as the once-beautiful kingdom was desecrated. Her reaction was more one of intrigue than of fear (though she drank a lot of booze afterwards), and she often tried to position herself in areas near where the scourge army was operating, to better be able to observe. Her love-affair with the scourge from afar ended rather abruptly when, during a terribly botched contract, she wound up face-to-face with a few of the Lich King's agents under very uncomfortable circumstances. She was faced with two options: die, and serve as a mindless ghoul, or live, and use her (considerably exaggerated) talent to serve the Lich King in life. Not being one to tempt fate, she took the option that left her heart still beating. She's managed to convert a small number of people, but mostly she's really quite useless and even harmful to her own cause at times; why she remains alive is a mystery to even Reidra herself, though she tries to avoid questioning it. Somewhat More Current-Esque A bunch of stuff happened here which is probably best omitted from the record. Ask her about it sometime! The only truly noteworthy thing was her chance meeting with one Jauren Dhyana, with whom she hit it off immediately. It pretty much shook her entire world up when she realized that she probably couldn't bring herself to kill him -- under any circumstance. She also met a certain charming warlock who she claims toyed with her mind and drove her to act against her will in ways she'd not have done otherwise. (She may be full of shit; who can say?) She's spent the last eight months in what she describes as "a constant state of unsobriety", and it shows. At The Very Moment Reidra was tired. Tired of life, mostly. She'd been alive for quite a long time -- longer than she'd expected to be. All she had to show for it were regrets and more people after her blood than she could count. Most were easily avoided, and she did just that -- taking up various disguises, scampering about in the wilderness like a wild rat. But she was sick of it. The one desire she had left was to just sit with her one friend and drink, but she couldn't do that, either. In her heart, she knew it was all wrong, and she burned that bridge, as well; he deserved better than her, and she didn't feel that either of them should go on lying to one another. She disguised herself for a time, hiding around and within the Undercity. Her desire for comfort led her to the only city she ever felt she truly belonged. Stupid, really, and she knew it, because it was inevitable she'd run into Jauren there. But she did it regardless. Deep in her heart, she knew why. Failing to assassinate Jauren with a throwing dagger, she peacefully led him back, behind the city, and let him take her life. Her body currently rests in a shallow grave on the Isle of Tribulations. She looks happy. Category:Archived Characters